Realizations
by Buroo
Summary: Jack in love, Clay confused. Nothing explicit. Jack x Clay. Short story.
1. Chapter 1: One True Love

**Author's Notes: **

**1. **Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me... unfortunetly

**2. **All chapter's are rather short and the story is fast-paced. More on that in later chapters

**3. **If you don't like boyXboy coupling, don't read this. There isn't anything explicit. T rating, just in case.

---------

Chapter 1: One True Love

Jack groaned and buried his hands in his hair. It just wasn't going as planned. Frustrated and unable to concentrate, he threw down the screwdriver he had been using on his Jack-bots and stormed up the stairs to his room. He didn't even notice when he walked through a startled Wuya- and that's something most tend to notice. All those long nights spent awake formulating plans had been wasted. His attempts to change his appearance and mannerisms _had _worked, but didn't seem to help at all. Jack stared at himself in his bedroom mirror. Two months ago he had looked so different. His hair now held no gel, his eyes were still defined by black, but not nearly so much as usual. He no more ugly trench coats and boots, but he was more fashionable. No more rips or fraying edges and there wasn't that hideous vampire collar anymore.

Jack sighed and pushed his limp hair out of his eyes. He had grown up. There was no more shrieking, redundant boasting, or whining. Well- not normally. The boasting came out occasionally, but only when it was really necessary. He had learned to approach a problem tactfully, and evaluate situations intelligently. He was winning more and more Wu, and yet it didn't matter because Jack didn't have _him. _Jack didn't have the person who was the reason for all of his drastic changes. Jack didn't have Clay. Jack still didn't have Clay, even after two months of training and discipline. Jack could fight without relying on robots now. He was finally a worthy opponent and that just seemed to push him further away from the monk he wanted so desperately to be near. Jack chuckled dryly and flopped down onto his bed. Despite all his genius he didn't know why, when, or how it happened. His sudden affection for the Texan monk seemed to appear out of no where. However, there was no denying it, affection was there. Somehow, the more Jack thought about it, trying to logic his way out of "love", the more it made sense. How could you not care for someone like that? Gentle, caring, humble, talented, not to mention cute with a great southern accent. Those amazing ocean blue eyes that Jack wanted to dive into- the adorable freckles smattering his rounded visage. Jack smiled dreamily just thinking about him.

But then reality hit and his smile disappeared. Yes, now he was a better villain, and now he knew what it was like to love, but the one he wanted would never want _him_. Two months of subtle seduction had proved that Clay had no feelings toward the young evil genius. Jack sorrowfully covered his eyes with a hand. His one true love was an impossible dream that Jack couldn't escape. "God, Clay." Jack muttered. "Get out of my head."

Miles away, Dragon of Earth Clay sneezed, having the distinct impression that someone was trying to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Grinning Coyly

Chapter Two: Grinning Coyly

Clay wiped his nose on his sleeve and glanced around the scenery. Summer had just started and it was beautiful outside. The feeling of paranoia passed quickly, but he continued to stare at the horizon. Something was nagging at his brain, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. That same thing had been nagging at his brain for a while, he noticed. For months, it seemed, and yet he still had no idea what it was.

"Man," Raimundo grumbled leaning against a nearby tree. "Here we are sitting around 'strengthening our minds', when we could be out kicking Jack-butt."

"My dear friend Raimundo!" Omi said tensely, "Pleeease. I can not meditate with you chit-chatting to yourself. Now please, silence!" Raimundo rolled his eyes knowing perfectly well that Omi was the only one actually meditating. Kimiko had smuggled out a magazine and was reading up last night's runway show in Paris.

Clay turned back to the sunset. The red in the sky suddenly reminded him of the color of Jack's hair, which had taken some improvement. No more ugly hair ge- wait. Clay frowned suddenly. Why was he thinking about Jack? And more importantly, why was he thinking about Jack's hair?

What was so different about Jack lately? He was acting odder than a coyote playing house with a chicken. Always grinning coyly at Clay, with that thin mouth and white teeth. Those cold eyes that always seemed to hide something behind them…

Clay's eye's widened suddenly as he realized that he was thinking about and shook his head furiously. All of this was too weird…

Clay's head snapped up suddenly. That was it! That was the thing that had been nagging at his brain lately! Jack Spicer and all of those "modifications" as Master Fung had called them. No more eyeliner, different clothes. But- why was he thinking about that? Shouldn't he be more worried about Jack beating them to the Wu, rather than what the genius looked like?

"Oy! Clay!" Raimundo called, from what seemed like a long way away. "Come on, Master Fung said he needed to see us! Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, uh, coming!" Clay stood up and walked back to the temple. Darn-it-all Raimundo, interrupting his train of thought. But…why was Jack constantly on Clay's mind? He would talk to Raimundo about it later. He might have an answer for Clay. Raimundo normally did. He finished jogging back to the temple, Jack Spicer's face grinning at him from the depths of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Know

Chapter Three: Don't Know

Clay sighed heavily and looked around the deserted room. He had been chosen to guard the Shen Gong Wu tonight and was staked out, leaning against the wall. Turns out, the sudden change in Jack's style had caught every one off guard. One day he was a whining little girly-boy, and the next he was craftier than a fox in the farmer's sheep pen. Because of Jack's baffling new (not to mention dangerous) variations, Master Fung had decided that each night one of the four monks would guard the Wu in case Jack decided to try to get his greasy little paws them. Clay took off his hat and scratched his head. Something fishy was goin' on with the little varmint. Scowling he put his hat back on his head after shaking it quickly. He was tired of thinking about Jack. His mind wanted a new distraction, but he couldn't smuggle one up. He had consulted Raimundo about his sudden change of thought, but Raimundo simply told Clay to stop worrying. "Dragon Earth" (as Rai had been calling him) was obviously worried about the danger Jack suddenly posed and patted him on the back and told him to chill out. No one else seemed to care too much about Jack, even though he had been, bluntly put, whoopin' their behinds lately. Clay sighed, closed his eyes, and desperately tried to think of something other than Jack Spicer.

Clay woke up with a start. "Dagnabit." Clay mentally kicked himself for falling asleep on duty and checked his watch. He had been sound asleep for thirty four minutes. Anything could have happened and he wouldn't have known. He was a very deep sleeper. Just as he was thinking to have a look around, a familiar cold voice came from the nearby corner.

"Wake up sweetie, time to go to school." Jack stepped out of the shadows smirking. Mocking the Xiaolin monks always made his mood improve. He shifted the large sack of Wu that hung over his shoulder.

"Jack Spicer! " Clay blurted out stepping forward, "You better hand those over or I'll be madder than a rattlesnake with a headache that's been stepped on." He clenched his fists as if to emphasize the point. Jack didn't move. He just stood there smirking at Clay. "Just give 'em back Jack, I don't wanna fight you." Clay suddenly realized what he said. Why? Why didn't he want to fight Jack? Normally that was the highlight of the day. Now the thought of beating Jack's scrawny little behind five ways from Tuesday didn't appeal to him at all. "Well…" Jack spoke slowly as if seriously thinking it over. Clay moved forward knowing that there was absolutely no way Jack was just going to hand over a whole sack of Shen Gong Wu without a fight. Jack jumped back as he finished his sentence. "If you don't want to fight me don't. I'll hold onto these for you."

"Darnit Jack!" Clay yelled as he shot forward trying to grab the sack of Wu, but grabbing Jack's shirt instead and accidentally pinning him against the wall. Clay flushed suddenly finding himself nose-to-nose with the boy genius, whose look of shock was replaced hastily with his normal 'Screw you, jack-ass' expression. "Umm…" Clay was frozen to the spot. For some reason, he couldn't move away from Jack or make any move at all for that matter, even though his brain was screaming at him to knock Jack's lights out. Jack raised an eyebrow at the motionless monk. Clay's blush deepened. "Umm…" A loud bang from a door slamming shut forced Clay's brain into motion and he jerked away from Jack… who smirked again, and with a little salute and a "Thanks." was gone.

"Clay!" Kimiko was running down to Clay quickly followed by Omi, Raimundo, and Dojo. "Clay what happened?" Clay was staring out at the point where Jack had disappeared and quietly responded, "Don't know." which held more truth than he would like to reveal.

As he stared at the horizon, he pictured Jack pinned underneath him and muttered to himself,

"Don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions and the Like

**Authors Notes**: I haven't done these in a while- sorry.

1. Xiao Lin Showdown/ all the characters don't belong to me... damn it

2. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters.

3. Please review. Please. I need to know if people are reading this.

Chapter Four: Emotions and The Like

Jack slammed his front door shut, his face flushed, his heart pounding. Wuya's grating voice floated in from the other room. "Did you get them?"

For a second old, uncivilized Jack was back as he snapped, "Yeah, yeah, I got them. Quit your griping." He dumped the sack in the hall and started to head upstairs.

"Wait!" Wuya called, now in the room herself. "Where are you going? Why are you so red?" A pause and then- "This doesn't look like all of them! Where are the rest?"

Jack ignored her said loudly, "I'm going to bed." and hurried upstairs into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his mattress his eye's wide and his heart beating painfully in his chest. What the hell was that? Clay had pinned him against the wall ready to grab the Wu from him, when the monk froze up. And blushed. He had blushed too. Why? Jack distractedly ran his fingers through his hair. When that didn't seem to do any good, he bit his thumb, nibbling at the nail. Did the closeness (space wise) the two boys shared bother Clay? Or did it excite him, make his blood rush like it did Jack? Maybe, just maybe, Clay felt something for Jack… No. Jack quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He knew what he felt for Clay, but he wasn't going to risk the pain of rejection by thinking impossible thoughts. But no matter how logical Jack's brain was, it couldn't stop a small seed of hope from being planted in Jack's heart.

After embarrassedly explaining to Master Fung that Jack had gotten in because he had fallen asleep, Clay went outside and sat by the small pond in the middle of the courtyard. What was he thinking, freezing up like that? He was ashamed that he had let Jack go. It couldn't have been worse, even if Clay had literally handed the Wu to Jack and said, 'Here ya' go partner.' At least Jack hadn't taken all of them.

"Jack…" Clay buried his head in his hands. For some reason, he just wasn't able to get the thought of Jack underneath him out of his head. He remembered getting that close to Raimundo before, but that didn't make blood rush to his face, or his pulse to speed. Closeness to Raimundo didn't make all of Clay's senses fail like it did when he was with Jack. Clay groaned aloud. This was so confusing. He had never felt something like that before. Not with anyone. He was going insane. That was the only explanation. 'I'm losing my mind.' Clay thought to himself. 'I don't know why, but I'm losing my mind.' He felt a small hand on his back and looked up at Kimiko's gently smiling face. Clay smiled back as the girl sat down. Suddenly his head shot up. 'The girl' Clay thought. Girls were supposed to know everything about feelings and emotions and the like. He quickly turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko," Clay began, "Can I ask you something? And when I ask you this something will you swear, never, and I mean never, to repeat it to anyone as long as you live?" Kimiko looked at Clay curiously. "Sure Clay- what is it?"

Clay took a breath. "It's…. It's Jack." Kimiko looked at him confused. He started to turn a little red, but hurriedly continued. "I don't get it Kimiko. I can't get him out of my noggin." And he explained everything to the girl next to him whose smile widened with every word. "Oh Clay…" She said patting him on the arm. "There's a perfectly logical explanation to this." Clay looked excited. "What? What is it?" It was all Kimiko could do to stop herself from bursting into laughter. "Well…" And she glanced back at Clay.

"I think you're in love."


	5. Chapter 5: Well Gosh Clay

Chapter Five: Well Gosh Clay

Clay stared at Kimiko blankly, who stared back at him obviously trying to contain her amusement. Clay opened his mouth, and then realizing his voice seemed to be caught at the back of his throat, closed it again. He swallowed and then,

"I am in love."

"Yes."

"With Jack."

"Yes."

"Jack Spicer- evil boy genius who, for the past year, has been desperately trying to see us as miserable as…" He couldn't think of an analogy. Not a good one any way. Kimiko let it slide though, and replied sweetly. "Well, gosh Clay, it sure seems like it."

"That's what I thought you said." Clay looked away from Kimiko's shining face towards the sunrise. "I can not be in love with Jack Spicer. It's like rubbin' the horse's fur the wrong way- it just doesn't- it's not meant to be- I mean…" Frustrated, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kimiko looked at him, her head cocked curiously. Out of every one of the Xiao Lin monks, Clay was the one she least expected to be gay. Raimundo, sure. Maybe Omi, but Clay was completely out of the picture. And even if one of them was gay, any of them falling in love with Jack Spicer, Goth and Evil Boy Genius, was a stunning blow. Sure it was cute, adorable actually, that Clay was gay, but, as Clay had tried to stammer out before, it wouldn't work. There were so many complications. Raimundo certainly wouldn't warm to the fact that his best friend was gay like Kimiko did. Not to mention, there was no way Jack was gay. Seriously, how could someone that evil, that conniving, not to mention, someone that cute could be gay. She shook her head sadly. It didn't seem that Clay was warming up to the fact that he was gay very well either. He was staring blankly at the horizon, his eyes glazed over his hands motionless in his lap. Denial, Kimiko presumed. She sighed and patted Clays shoulder.

Kimiko's touch jerked Clay out of his thoughts. He was in complete denial. He turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko- I sure am sorry to tell you this, but I reckon you're wrong. I can't be- I mean I'm not… in love with anyone, and I'm sure as heck not in love with Jack Spicer. I reckon I'm just sufferin' from not enough sleep or somethin' along those lines. Keepin' that in mind, I sure better get some shut eye. I'll see you around Kimiko." He tipped his hat and shuffled back to his room. Kimiko shook her head sadly after him.


	6. Chapter 6: Brokeback Moun

**Author's Notes:**

**1. Disclaimer:** Xiao Lin Showdown, nor any of the characters, belong to me... which really is a crying shame.

2. happy dance I have readers!

3. I am soo sorry for all the spelling/grammer errors. I did check this over- a lot- but the problem was, I started to scan, not really read, so I skipped over incredibly obvious mistakes. Most of my spelling mistakes are on words from the show. For example, I know I spell "Gong Ye Tempai" incorrectly. I'm not Asian in any way shape or form, so I make mistakes. I apologize.

4. Yes, the chapters are short. I cut them up how I felt they should be cut up.

Chapter 6: Brokeback Moun-

Clay started from his sleep as Dojo darted past his room yelling "Wake up! Shen Gong Wu alert! Hurry it up, I'm already starting to get a rash." Clay opened his door a little bit harder than he would have liked and it slammed into it's holder. He could tell he was in a bad mood. His conversation with Kimiko had not turned out the way he had planned, or wanted. What was worse, he had overslept and though completely rested, thought of Jack still made his stomach flip and twist in an oddly satisfying way.

"Geez Clay, you don't look so good man. Did you get any sleep last night?" Raimundo glanced at the blond behind him. Clay grumbled something incoherent. He had gotten plenty of sleep. His problem was the person whose face haunted his dreams. Clay couldn't escape Jack even in sleep. He had told this to Kimiko that morning and she grinned saying,

"I told you Clay. This isn't something you can sleep off."

It was all Clay could do to stop himself from performing a seismic kick on her skinny little behind.

"Kimiko," He had said in a painfully calm voice, "I am a pure Texan cowboy. Cowboy's are** not** gay." Kimiko paused and then said,

"What about that movie, Brokeback Moun-"

"But they weren't from Texas, were they?"

"I don't think so-"

"Well there you go. I'm not gay. It goes against tradition."

"If you say so Clay."

The problem was, it was getting harder and harder for Clay to believe himself.

Dojo landed with a soft thump. "Alrighty then!" He spoke cheerfully; it didn't look like Jack was there yet. This might be easy. "Keep your eyes peeled for the Four Leaf." Clay glanced dejectedly around his surroundings. The field they were in was filled with clovers, four leaf and three leaf. The Wu granted what you would expect any four leaf clover to give you- incredible luck. Clay's eyes fell on a secluded area farthest away from where they had landed. He needed some time to think, and that seemed to perfect 'thinking' area. He trotted over to the small patch and started picking through the weeds. He threw himself completely into the task, it being a small distraction from a certain boy genius.


	7. Chapter 7: Same Enthralling Conversation

**Author's Notes: **

**1. Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiao Lin Show Down or any of it's respected characters.

2. I drew some stuff for this story. It'll be up soon, and it's on my homepage.

3. This is the second to last chapter. (only eight chapters... sorry.)

Chapter Seven: Same Enthralling Conversation

What he didn't realize was that Jack Spicer himself was a couple feet away watching him affectionately.

"What are you waiting for?" Wuya hissed to her accomplice. "Go in there and find it!"

Jack sighed softly, drinking in the concentrated look on Clay's face. It made him even cuter than normal. But Wuya was still glaring at him and so Jack provided her an answer she could handle. "I can't just storm in there. He'll obviously notice me. I'll wait until he finds it and then grab it. We can show-down."

Wuya tried to find some flaw in this plan, but she couldn't. She didn't really like this new adequate Jack. Before she could vent frustration onto him by calling him an idiot and insulting him about his useless skills, but now- now he was an _intelligent_ genius. She couldn't find anything against him. She would wait. Something would come up eventually. Some flaw she could exploit. She would just bide her time.

Clay's hand suddenly found something cold and hard, and he grinned. He lifted up the Four Leaf and just as he was about to yell to the good news to the rest of his friends, a pale, gloved hand was placed over his. Clay jumped and looked up into Jack's smirk and raised eyebrows. Jack's smirk became toothy as he said, almost friendly,

"Well hi."

Clay opened his mouth but his words stuck in his throat. Facing Jack was torture. He couldn't trust himself to open his mouth without blurting out something he didn't want to say yet. Something along the lines of 'I love you.' But Jack wasn't saying anything either. He was waiting for Clay to call the showdown. And of course, Clay's illogical and baffling emotions fought their way forward.

"Umm…."

Jack smirked again. "We always seem to have the same enthralling conversation." Clay flushed. Jack's smirk widened. "Oh don't be embarrassed. I quite enjoy them." Clay managed to trip over the words, "… umm… showdown… umm… mine for, um, yours."

They were so close. Clay could kiss him if he wanted to.

He mentally shook himself. He did **not** want to kiss Jack... He didn't… right? After all, he **wasn't** in love with Jack. And even if he was- which he wasn't- someone as hot as Jack had to be straight, and wouldn't like being kissed by- wait… he thought Jack was hot. 'Oh God… I'm noticing another guys good looks.'

Jack peered at Clay with confusion. Why was Clay so flustered? They had done this more times than he could count. What was so different about this one? He sighed and decided if he was going to get this Four Leaf thing, he would have to start the showdown himself- more or less. He'd walk Clay through the familiar process. Jack suddenly realized how fast his heart was beating. He had to remain calm. He couldn't blush. That would give away everything. He gave his head a microscopic shake. Focus on the showdown, not on how adorable Clay looks this close, with his head tilted just so slightly to the left and his flushed face, his inability to speak or… Shit. This focusing thing wasn't going very well.

Jack sighed, "Alright you dunce, call it." Clay had totally lost string of the conversation staring at Jack and the way the light danced off his hair. "Call what?" Jack ogled at him as though he had sprouted an extra head.

"The showdown?"

"Oh!" How moronic of him.

"Umm… actually… I don't have a Wu on me. We didn't have enough to go around after umm… last night so…"

His mind immediately brought forth the image of Jack pinned to the wall, breathing heavily under his grip.

Not taking his eyes of Clay, Jack reached for the Wu in his belt… if he could use an instrument of some kind, he and Clay wouldn't have to show down… and froze. Still looking at Clay he blushed slightly and said, "Umm… well… I kind of… forgot to bring one… so umm…" "WHAT?" An outraged voice behind him that was Wuya burst out. "You are a complete and total moron!" "Heh." Jack said embarrassedly. "So this one will just be for the Four Leaf, right?" Clay nodded, happily realizing he could talk again. Clay looked around the environment trying to find something short and simple he could use for a showdown idea. "First one to find a real four leaf clover wins." Jack nodded. And at the same time- "GONG YE TEMPAI!"


	8. Chapter 8: Romantic Situation

**Author's notes: **

Disclaimer- All of the characters used in this story don't belong to me... damnit.

**_Last chapter!_** Woot. yeah I know. It was short huh? I'll probably be writing more stories. I just gotta wait for ol' miss muse to hit me again. I swear the inspiration for all of this came at like one in the morning out of absolutely no where. I stayed up forever writing like all of it. And I'd just like everyone to know **_thank you soooo much for the reviews! _**Finding a new review in my e-mail brightens my whole day. Seriously. Thanks so much!

xoxox, Bevin

PS. In the chapter it says "That Something.." That's refering back to chapter two. Something was on Clay's mind and he couldn't figure it out, remember? So yeah.

Chapter Eight: Romantic Situation

Jack raced around the now six foot tall clovers surrounding him and Clay. It was almost pitch black, only stray bits of light showing through.

Alright, positives: No one outside of the clover-labyrinth could see anything. Wuya wasn't screeching at him, and the monks who had finally arrived had no visual at all.

And now for the negatives: He could barely see a thing with this crap-ass lighting.

'If this were under any other conditions, it might be a slightly romantic situation.' Jack thought bitterly.

His eye's flit from clover to clover trying to find one with four leaves. He sighed heavily. He wasn't getting anywhere. He turned his head at a sharp noise to his left and found himself suddenly on the ground.

Clay, who had been crashing through the thick clovers, determined to find the stupid plant, rounded a corner a little too sharply and slammed into Jack forcing them both to the ground. Jack looked up into Clay's flushed exerted face, both of them breathing a little too heavily- much heavier than necessary. Clay wasn't moving, just laying there on top, staring at Jack. Jack wasn't moving, just laying there on bottom staring at Clay. Suddenly, all sense left Jack. He lost his head completely. His chin shot up suddenly and forced his mouth on to Clay's.

Clay was stunned. Completly and utterly shocked. Jack Spicer was kissing him. Jack. Was kissing. Him. The thought didn't fix in his head. It was simply to mind boggling. In his surprise, he froze once again, not really knowing what to do. It was just… so unexpected. Jack, realizing that Clay wasn't moving, pulled quickly away, his whole face a bright red, which clashed horribly with his hair. "Will you get off of me now?" Jack mumbled into his shoulder, unable to look at the blond monk.

That Something in Clay's brain nagging at him finally clicked and he looked Jack right in the eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

And Clay pushed his lips against Jack's, who immediately kissed the cowboy back.

Jack didn't think. He just kissed Clay as intensely as he could. Clay sat up a little, and Jack followed. They broke for air, and gasped once before finding the other's mouth again. Clay shyly opened his lips and Jack seized the invitation, his tongue plunging into the opening, scraping the roof of the monk's mouth, moaning lustfully when Clay's tongue entered Jack's mouth with a wildness that surprised both of them.

Clay whole body felt like it was on fire. This was bliss. Jack was suuuuch a good kisser. When he pushed his tongue into Clay's mouth… words couldn't describe. Clay loved being able to taste Jack, and God did he taste good. Jack pushed his hands up the back of Clay's shirt and Clay moaned as Jack's hand started to brush his skin with spider like touches. He just couldn't take this anymore. He needed Jack. His lips moved from Jack's mouth to his jaw, his neck, and then (pushing down the Goth's shirt) his collarbone.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. He felt a shudder go down his lover's spine as he whimpered softly, "Oh God…"

Clay's hands quickly stripped Jack of his jacket as pushed their way under his shirt on to his cotton soft skin. Clay then leaned back over Jack again, pushing his lover back to the ground and devoured Jack's neck with his mouth.

Clay's warm mouth felt amazing on Jack's neck, but Jack didn't want it there right now. He swooped his head down and caught the monk's mouth with his own once again. His hands left Clays back as he stripped the cowboy of his bandana and hat, and started to unbutton his shirt, his hands working swiftly down the blond boy's chest. Clay's mouth split away from Jack's again, who let it go this time, and started to work on his jaw line as his hands nervously started to work on Jack's belt and pants.

Suddenly Jack's eye caught a four leaf clover sitting in a patch of sunlight. Not thinking, he reached over and picked it, knowing something important had to do with the weed, but what it was evaded his mind. It probably didn't matter.

Clay attacked his mouth again and Jack accepted him eagerly. He squinted sharply as sunlight flooded in. Why was it so bright suddenly? What was going on?

Sunlight suddenly engulfed the land, but did it matter, really? He was kissing Jack. That was the only thing that was _really_ important. Well, until…

"Yo, Clay did you….oh man…."

"My teammate, were you successful in retrieving the… the… umm…Wu?"

Neither Kimiko nor Dojo said anything. Kimiko's smile was too wide to allow words, and Dojo's mouth was hanging to the ground.

"Jack! Jack- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wuya couldn't keep the glee from her voice. She had found something to exploit alright.

Clay blushed as he peered from Jack's embarrassed smirk to his team mates and Wuya.

"Umm…"

THE END -

P.S. Sorry about the short make-out scene. Just it's my first one, and I didn't want anything too explicit.


End file.
